Suicide (PT)
by A Shadow Perfect
Summary: E pelo jeito que ele disse, Max teve certeza que ele estava sendo sincero. Slash.


Nota: Não acredito que não tenha nenhuma fanfic em português de Maxxie e Tony juntos! Eles tem tanta química...

Enfim, espero que gostem. A música em itálico é Suicide de James Arthur.

Isso é uma fanfic SLASH (homem/homem) não gosta não leia.

* * *

_Um, dois_

_Você está pronto?_

_Aqui vamos nós_

Maxxie não pensa em mais nada que não seja Tony. Ele está viciado nele, seu corpo não responde por mais nada que não seja o corpo de Tony. Eles estão se beijando de novo e não tem nada igual com o primeiro beijo deles ou mesmo o segundo. Mesmo naquela época, Max tinha mentido quando falou que tinha achado uma coisa na qual ele não era bom, porque Tony era fudidamente bom nisso. Mas agora ele estava ainda melhor.

_Não é a arma_

_É o homem por trás do gatilho_

_Obtém sangue em seus dedos e corre_

_Não é a mentira_

_É o jeito no qual a verdade é negada_

_Decididamente melhor, _pensou Max sorrindo quando tinha terminado de transar com Tony. Deitados na cama dele, Max sentiu por um momento que ele era especial. Mas voltou a realidade quando o outro afastou o corpo das mãos dele.

O loiro encarou Tony magoado. Por que ele tinha que ser tão idiota? Por um instante, Maxxie achou ter visto culpa nos olhos de Tony, mas no segundo seguinte ele estava com o olhar frio e desafiador dele que parecia dizer "vá em frente, faça merda enquanto eu assisto".

Sem uma palavra, Max soube que era hora de deixar o cômodo. Juntou as roupas espelhadas pelo chão.

"Eu te amo" falou e seu coração doeu com o silêncio. Ele sabia que Tony não iria dizer de volta; não esperava isso. Mas queria alguma reação.

Tony deu de ombros, fingindo não se importar._E talvez realmente não se importasse_, Max pensou dolorosamente. Era isso que o machucava. A falta de resposta, a maneira com que Tony fingia não se importar com nada, mas Max sabia que ele se importava com algo. Ele _precisava _se importar.

"Diga algo, qualquer coisa." Implorou.

"Não tenho nada a dizer" replicou Tony friamente.

Max odiava o modo que a verdade era negada, preferia qualquer outra coisa. Porque mentiras ele suportava, mas não desse jeito.

_Mas se há uma coisa que eu sou culpado_

_É amar e dar quando você tomar muito_

_Se alguém perguntou como nós morremos_

_Por favor, olhá-los nos olhos_

Porque assim Max sentia que era o único que se importava com aquele relacionamento, que Tony não o via como nada mais que um amigo com que ele poderia transar. Não tinha certeza nem se era um amigo para o outro.

Mas ele não se culpava. Max não era burro, tinha tido bons relacionamentos o suficiente para saber que a única coisa que fez de errado foi amar e dar demais para Tony, porque ele devia ter previsto que ele o deixaria assim. Todos sabiam que Tony iria deixa-los assim que não as achasse mais divertidos, por isso que as pessoas o destetavam tanto. E ele sabia disso, mas ignorou porque precisava de Tony, do menino mais perspicaz que ele já tinha conhecido – um canalha manipulador também, mas não deixava de ser incrível como o menino parecia saber sempre exatamente o que estava fazendo. E Max amava isso, amava Tony. Mas não podia aguentar mais um relacionamento assim. Ele estava morrendo por dentro; eles estavam morrendo.

_Chamá-lo de suicídio_

_Não fabricar_

_Basta dizer-lhes bebê_

_Foi suicídio_

_Só que eles sabiam_

Talvez não morrendo, já que morrendo dava a impressão que eles não podiam parar isso, evitar que acontecesse. Mas eles podiam, então talvez a melhor palavra fosse suicídio. Sim. Essa era a palavra perfeita. Algo que estava morto por dentro, mas que ainda poderia ser salvo. Eles poderiam salvar o relacionamento deles e Max estava desesperado para fazer isso, mas não conseguiria sozinho. Precisaria que Tony se importasse.

_Não é a faca_

_É a maneira que você usá-lo_

_Como você abusar dela em brigas_

_Não é sobre a vida_

_Você sente que lhe foi dada_

_Enquanto você está vivendo no amor_

Só que isso parecia difícil de acontecer. Maxxie sempre falava do quanto gostava do outro, mas parecia que Tony era determinado em transformar tudo em uma grande confusão, nada era simples, nada passava de algo que poderia ser usado mais tarde por ele. Tony devia ter uma memória impressionante para gravar todas as coisas que ele usava contra as pessoas, as fazendo se sentir um monstro.

Tony... Ele estava sempre defensivo, Max percebia. Ele não conseguia relaxar, talvez por medo do que o que eles faziam com as pessoas fosse feito com ele, mas ninguém era tão esperto para conseguir. Max tentava ter paciência com ele porque entendia que esse sempre fora o estilo de vida de Tony, e não queria muda-lo, só queria o fazer entender que não tinha razão para atacá-lo. Maxxie nunca faria nada contra Tony.

Outra coisa que Max tentava demonstrar para Tony era que ele sempre seria amado e não só nas horas boas. O loiro tinha a impressão que Tony só se sentia vivo na hora de transar ou quando está fazendo uma grande besteira. E isso era triste.

_Você foi me matando suavemente_

_E, finalmente, que é demasiado_

_E eu estou sem uísque_

_Para absorver o dano que você fez_

Mas Max não podia resolver todos os problemas de Tony por ele e estava cansando de tentar. Ele sentia que não tinha energia para mais nada.

Max, que nunca bebia, estava trancando dentro do seu quarto agora tomando os últimos goles de uma das garrafas de uísque para tentar relaxar. Ele sabia que era errado, mas precisava disso.

Deixou a garrafa vazia cair e já sem pensar direito, saiu de casa, em busca de mais bebida. No meio do caminho encontro Tony.

"VOCÊ!" gritou, atraindo a atenção do outro que fez uma careta típica Stonem – totalmente adorável e que irritou mais ainda Max – apontou para ele. "Qual é a porra do seu problema! Eu fiz tudo por você, e você age como se eu fosse..." parou um pouco, tonto. "Se eu fosse... se eu fosse... um escravo!" concluiu feliz de ter achado uma palavra.

A expressão de Tony imediatamente mudou. Max não se lembrava de ter visto essa cara antes. Ele parecia preocupado e arrependido, como se as palavras do outro pudesse realmente atingi-lo.

"Vamos para casa." Anunciou ele, puxando Max.

Ele não protestou.

_Chamá-lo de suicídio_

_Não fabricar_

_Basta dizer-lhes bebê_

_Foi suicídio_

_Não adoçá-lo_

_Só que eles saibam_

Assim que chegou a casa do amante, foi correndo em direção ao banheiro. Tony correu atrás dele. Vomitou, se sentindo realmente péssimo.

"Está tudo bem." Tony o acalmou, inesperadamente.

Maxxie continuou vomitando por algum tempo e se sentia realmente fraco, mas em nenhum momento Tony o deixou. Assim que parou de vomitar, Tony o carregou em direção ao chuveiro e o ajudou a tomar banho com delicadeza. Max estava um pouco confuso com a altitude de Tony, mas não iria reclamar.

Saiu do banho e não deu dois passos antes de braços o envolverem.

"Max... Eu... Você não é um escravo. Você é a pessoa que eu mais me importo na vida." Confidenciou Tony.

Maxxie sorriu, mas depois o sorriso morreu.

"Mas você não me ama?" Perguntou e o outro ficou em silêncio.

"Não." Falou e Maxxie se sentiu desapontado. Por que o outro não poderia se sentir do mesmo jeito que ele? "Mas acho que estou começando a amar." E pelo jeito que ele disse, Max teve certeza que ele estava sendo sincero.

Não demorou em se jogar no outro, o beijando com desejo.

Porque se a relação deles era suicídio, Maxxie estava pronto para se suicidar.


End file.
